1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multiple processor system. More specifically, the present invention provides techniques for effectively and efficiently managing resources in a multiple cluster system.
2. Description of Related Art
Performance limitations have led to the development of a point-to-point architecture for connecting processors in a system with a single memory space. In one example, individual processors can be directly connected to each other through a plurality of point-to-point links to form a cluster of processors. Separate clusters of processors can also be connected. The point-to-point links significantly increase the bandwidth for coprocessing and multiprocessing functions.
A variety of mechanisms can be used to connect the multiple processor clusters. However, mechanisms for dynamically changing the configuration of a multiple cluster system have been limited. A variety of challenges have limited that functionality of communications protocols including physical layer protocols in multiple cluster systems.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide techniques for improving the mechanisms and techniques for communications between clusters in systems having multiple clusters of multiple processors connected using point-to-point links.